


you can ebb and i can flow

by broadway_hufflepuff



Series: damn good babysitter [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Brotp, Erica Sinclair is a queen, Fluff, Literally nobody asked for this trash to be written but here it is anyway, Post-Episode: s03e08 The Battle of Starcourt, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Robin and Steve aren't dating because um...no, Scoops Troop, Spoilers for season three, Starcourt Mall (Stranger Things), Steve Harrington's Scoops Ahoy Uniform, Swearing, hurt/comfort kinda, i wrote this in a half hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: "Huh?" Dustin glances up. "Steve? What do you want?"Steve blinks at him, because this kid, something's wrong. "You alright?"Or, the fic about Scoops Troop that nobody asked for.





	you can ebb and i can flow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asexualjuliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/gifts).

> Can I just say Scoops Troop is the best?????
> 
> All characters are from Stranger Things. Spoilers for season three.
> 
> Some swearing, just be aware.
> 
> The title is from a song by Ben Platt, "Grow as We Go." (aka one of the best songs ever)  
Please don't repost. Enjoy!

"Henderson?"

Steve's voice is hesitant. He still has his sailor hat on, slightly askew, his hair pouring out from under it.

"Huh?" Dustin glances up. "Steve? What do you want?"

Steve blinks at him, because _this kid_, something's wrong. "You alright?"

Dustin smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. It doesn't light up his face like it usually does. "Yeah, of course. Just, you know, relieved..." he gestures towards the smoky, shattered mall. "...that this chapter is over."

Steve sits on the pavement next to him, brushing the shards of glass out of the way, ignoring the lights of the ambulances illuminating their surroundings. His eyebrows furrow. _"Chapter?_ What do you mean?"

Dustin fiddles with the button on his walkie talkie. "Like, come on, man. This isn't _over. _As much as I wish it was... if we're mixed up in this shit now, we'll be mixed up in this _shit_ for our _whole_ lives."

Steve's giant brown eyes widen. He grins. "You're pretty wise for a kid, you know that, Henderson? Pessimistic, but _wise." _Reaching over, he ruffles Dustin's hair. Dustin smiles, but rolls his eyes.

"Screw you, Steve, I'm not your _son."_

Steve laughs. "I know. But you're my charge-"

"-your _charge? _What the fu-"

"_And therefore,_ it is my job to oversee that your... hair is properly messy. And _not_ as good as mine." Steve crosses his arms over his knees, ignoring the pain shooting through his head from the earlier interrogation. 

"Steve? You okay?" Dustin asks, waving a hand in front of his face. _"Harrington. _Dude, you still with me?"

"Yeah, dickhead," mumbles Steve. "I'm still with you."

Dustin visibly relaxes. "Uh. Good. Don't die on me, now. I haven't gotten to convince you that my hair is better-"

"It's _not," _Erica butts in, strolling by. "Believe me_, nerd. _Steve's hair is _wayyyy_ better. It's even in his name- _Harr_ington."

"That's not even spelled the same," argues Dustin.

"And you think I care _because...?"_ Erica raises her eyebrows. 

Steve laughs. "I like this one. Can I keep her?"

Robin plops down next to him. "Jesus, Steve. No. You have _enough_ kids. This one is _mine."_

She leaned her head on his shoulder, and Dustin took the other one. 

"You all are a bunch of i-d-i-o-t-s," Erica snapped, but she was smiling. "Call me next time you need to save the world, got it?"

Smiling, Robin nodded.

And for one moment, all was well with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and leave kudos


End file.
